Riley And Zane Love Story
by DethanLover
Summary: Riley And Zane's Epic Love Story.


Riley And Zane

I first saw Riley while he was doing an interview for something he was so cute I pretended to read a book just to stare at him. We had a yoga class together and he stared to talk to me I felt butterflies in my stomach. We talked about random stuff like which classes we were in. I felt lucky just being this close to him. Whenever he saw me in the halls he smiled and my heart did a backflip. I saw him talking to his friend Anya I heard she was asking around if I was gay. I had a feeling it was for Riley but I wasn't sure. I approached Riley and said ' I think I passed my bio exam and he looked a little confused until I reminded him about our previous conversation then he gave me a big smile and said 'great.' Then I hinted to him that I had a lot of free time hoping he would've gotten the right idea. Then I just flat out asked him if he wanted to get coffee at the dot. He smiled and said 'sure.'

I was sitting at the dot waiting I was so nervous I couldn't even read the menu. Then he arrived and made a cute joke. He said he didn't really like the coffee and asked if I wanted to go somewhere else. I said 'sure.' He took me to this construction site and I made a couple jokes still trying to find out if he was gay. Then he pretty much confirmed it by saying this was his guys only club which made me smile from ear to ear. It was a crisp fall day and I was secretly hoping he would put his arm around me or kiss me but I got the feeling he was hiding from something or someone. I asked him and he said ' just less stuff to explain if someone saw us. And I asked him if was gay he said yes. I stared to ask another question but then a security officer caught us and Riley got really mad and ran away.

I saw Riley the next day at school and walked in front of him to get his attention even though I was a little mad at him for abandoning me yesterday. He said he was dealing with anger issues and wanted to leave before he punched the rent a cop. I forgave him and invited him to an lgbt party. He said he didn't wanna be that open yet. I said ' ok and walked away.' I was so happy when he actually came. I was a little shocked. I walked over to him and we talked a little bit then I asked him to dance. He said' he had a lot of moves and we went to the dance floor and danced. After he asked me out again in a cool guy way. I got into my taxi. He asked if I had his number and I told him am glad he came out tonight and he grabbed me and kissed me and I felt an intense spark.

The taxi let me off and I went inside and my mom was sitting on the couch she asked how was the party I said 'it was great. That guy I told you about Riley he actually came.' She said 'that's great news. Am so happy for you.' I said ' and he kissed me' she gasped and said 'he did omg was he a good kisser' I replied 'yeah his lips were really soft.' my dad walked in and said ' who's lips are soft?. I replied ' no ones dad omg' he yelled while I was walking away well tell that boy your dad owns a gun.' I was laying in bed thinking about that kiss with Riley and I saw a text light up my screen saying hey sexy did you make it home ok?. I started smiling so hard I can't believe he called me sexy. I replied 'yeah how about you handsome?. he replied 'yeah I just can't stop thinking about that kiss. It left a really good impression on me.' I replied 'thank you same here" he replied 'can't wait for the next time' I replied ' I replied 'so there's gonna be a next time?.' He replied ' with those lips and that ass definitely.' Then he said 'he was going to bed and we said goodnight to each other'

Riley and I had started dating and it was the last day of school. We decided to go to the movies he wanted to see something with dudes fighting and lots of explosives and I wanted to see the new twilight movie. We compromised and saw something scary instead I pretended to be a little scared so he would put his hands around me. Which he did. I loved when he did that. I loved the way his cologne smells.  
After the movie. We went for a drive and parked on this hill. This hill has a reputation of being a hook up spot. Riley and I have only been dating a month and I wasn't sure if I wanted to have sex with him yet. He had hinted about it a couple times but am just not ready yet. Riley turned and looked at me. The faint light from the street pole was lighting up his golden brown hair and face he was looking at me and smiling. I asked' what are you thinking about?.' He replied ' I don't know I just feel happy really happy right now' I replied ' really is it because of me?' He replied 'yes.' Riley leaned in closer and brushed hair out my face behind my ear and grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. We stared making out and Riley rolled my seat back and got on top of me and we started kissing really intensely for a couple minutes. Then Riley stared up and said ' I really wanna fuck you!' I replied ' I want you to fuck me.' Riley's eyes lit up and he said 'you do I have a condom in my wallet.' I replied ' I want you to take my virginity but I don't want it to be in a car' he replied ' oh yeah I understand made I can rent a hotel room or where would u wanna do it and when' he started rambling on. I cut him off and said' we can do it in my room this weekend. My parents are going to visit my grandmother. You could lie and say your sleeping over at peters and you can come spent the night.' He replied ' awesome definitely. We better stop now am getting really turned on' I replied 'ok' and smiled. Riley dropped me off and before I left I told him that my parents wanted him to come over for dinner. He got a nervous look on his face and said ' sure.'


End file.
